gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
John Fugelsang
John Joseph Fugelsang (born September 3, 1969) is an American actor, television personality and stand-up comedian. Since January 2013, Fugelsang has been host of the Current TV political talk show Viewpoint. Career Stage and screen Fugelsang has appeared in diverse projects as an actor, ranging from CSI and Providence to Coyote Ugly. As a comedian, he has performed at the US Comedy Arts Festival in Aspen and the Just for Laughs Festival in Montreal and made over 20 appearances on Politically Incorrect. In 2007 he premiered the acclaimed solo show All The Wrong Reasons off Broadway at New York Theatre Workshop. The show received a Drama League nomination for "Distinguished Performance". New York Magazine said "Fugelsang has the soul of an iconoclast" and The New York Daily News said the piece "packed an unexpectedly lovely and life affirming wallop." Subsequent runs included Los Angeles, Seattle, New York City's Barrow St. Theatre, Albuquerque, and closing the South Beach Comedy Festival in Miami. Additional film, television, and stage credits include Becker, Somewhere in the City, The Michael Richards Show, Beyond Belief, Chicken Soup for the Soul, Hamlet, Blue Window, and Savage in Limbo. Host and presenter Fugelsang has hosted The Rock 'N Roll Picture Show, George Harrison: The Last Performance and Paul McCartney's Live Town Hall on VH1. He was also on America's Funniest Home Videos (co-hosting with Daisy Fuentes) for two seasons from 1998 to 1999, co-hosted John McEnroe's short-lived CNBC talk show in 2004, and was a regular on CNBC's Bullseye and Fox News' Red Eye. Fugelsang was the co-host of the World Series of Blackjack on GSN alongside Bringing Down the House author Ben Mezrich. He also co-hosted, along with Debra Wilson and Teresa Strasser, TV Watercooler on TV Guide Channel from 2005 – 2009. Political commentator In addition to his appearances on the late-night political talk show Politically Incorrect, Fugelsang has been a contributor to The Huffington Post weblog. He is a regular commentator and guest on nationally syndicated progressive radio program The Stephanie Miller Show, and has served as guest host on occasion. His usual guest spot on the show is called "Fridays with Fugelsang." He’s been featured on CNN, Fox News, Dennis Miller, Air America, and CNBC. He served as the host on the Current TV political talk show, So That Happened. Additionally, he has contributed to Current TV's coverage of the 2012 presidential campaign. On January 6, 2013, he replaced Eliot Spitzer as host of Viewpoint on Current TV. Personal life Fugelsang was born on Long Island, New York. Of Danish, German, and Irish descent, he is the son of a former nun and former Franciscan Brother. At New York University (NYU), Fugelsang attended the Tisch School of the Arts and graduated with a degree in film and television. Fugelsang also studied theatre at the Circle in the Square Theatre. He worked in special education for several years. He lives with his wife, designer Charmien La Framenta, and their son, Henry Jack in Greenwich Village, NYC, and Hollywood, California. Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1969 Births